Happy Mother's Day, Temperance
by Eviaded
Summary: They happy couple has some decisions and surprises to face. Continuation of previous stories listed in author profile. Hope you enjoy!
1. Question Raised

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters or song lyrics here. But the characters and the non-couple romance both inspire and frustrate me!

My stories are continuous parts of the same tale. If you'd like to start at the beginning please visit my author profile for an ordered listing.

I had originally planned two stories to follow the line to this point but they ended up flowing well into one which should be about 8-10 chapters when complete.

Hope you enjoy! Please review.

* * *

"This property boasts an open floor plan and a spectacular view of the Potomac as well as a gourmet kitchen, 2 bedrooms, a study..."

"Temperance, I think this is too small for you. There are too many windows."

"Too many windows? Is that even possible?"

"You won't have enough wall space for your gazillion bookshelves. And where will we work on cases? That dining area is just too small for anything more than a small table."

"But there's a nice balcony, Seeley. Good place to enjoy your coffee. When you're...here." She turned to the realtor. "I'll think about this one. How many more do you have?"

"Just one more to show you today, Temperance."

* * *

Temperance grabbed Seeley's hand and pulled him down the hall as the realtor answered her phone. They were in the last of 5 properties today. Her lease was up soon on her current place and she was ready for a change but every property was either too small, too far from work, too far from his place, or any other choice from a long list of flaws. She realized that he was raising far more objections than she was about each place but she didn't yet know why. 'Meaning well' wasn't a satisfactory explanation.

"So what do you think about this one, Seeley?"

"Eh, I don't know..."

"There's plenty of wall space, there's a great area for a large table, and there's..."

"The, um, bedroom closets are far too small. You'll hardly fit your stuff, much less...any of mine." He had that 'ah-ha' look of little boy victory that was cute when he wasn't trying to manipulate here with it.

"Seeley, why do you hate every single place the realtor has shown today?"

He looked uncomfortable, squirmy even. Before he could answer the realtor reappeared. "How do you like this one, Temperance?"

"Well, um, I like the area and the kitchen but, uh, Seeley thinks that the closets are too small."

"I was under the impression you were looking for a residence strictly for yourself. Is that not the case? You two seem like you're making this decision together, rather than as buyer and advisor."

Their denials tumbled over each other. "No, no. I'm definitely looking for my own place, right Seeley?" She suddenly wondered if that's why he'd been acting so strangely. He never tried to impose on her independence. Sometimes he went so far out of his way to prove that he would end up coming off as uncaring. She turned back to the realtor, "I'll get back to you soon, Cathy. Thank you for your time today."


	2. Parker & the Answer

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters or song lyrics here. But the characters and the non-couple romance both inspire and frustrate me!

My stories are continuous parts of the same tale. If you'd like to start at the beginning please visit my author profile for an order listing.

I had originally planned two stories to follow the line to this point but they ended up flowing well into one which should be about 8-10 chapters when complete.

Hope you enjoy! Please review.

* * *

The smell of breakfast cooking awakened Seeley. Parker was here for the weekend and Temperance was performing her new tradition with him: the breakfast omelet-pizza. Eggs, ham on half, onions, green peppers, tomatoes, an overflowing cup of cheese and a little boy eager to help. He loved watching them do the ritual. It felt so much like a full fledged family. He'd wasn't around when Parker was born, at least not on a daily basis. Watching her with his son tugged at him deeply. He cherished the image.

Padding to the kitchen, he headed straight for the coffee. They'd been up late last night compiling case notes. He needed the jolt. Wrapping his arm around Temperance's waist he ruffled Parker's head then peered into the pan to check the progress. They had a process - start with eggs, mix in 1/2 the cheese and flip. Add the other ingredients and cheese on top and cook until the cheese melted. Viola, beautiful pizza. Parker always ended up scattering the toppings terribly, and Temperance always cleaned them up. She didn't mind. She'd wouldn't talk about it but he knew she enjoyed this ritual immensely. Cleaning up a few peppers and tomatoes was a small price to pay for a 6 years old's affections. For someone who didn't want kids, it mattered a lot to her. Seeley wisely kept his mouth shut on the observation.

He wanted to talk more about what the discussion the Realtor had raised but he put it off. They had a pizza to eat and then they were taking Parker to the park.

* * *

Seeley strapped Parker to the carousel and moved back to the bench where Temperance sat. It was a chilly day, but bright. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her close and cleared his throat.

"So, has the Realtor contacted you about any more properties yet?"

"No, I, um, haven't gotten back to her to clarify that my original specifications for a condominium still stand." Her voice trailed off.

"And why is that?"

She sighed and screwed up her mouth, like she does when thinking. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. "Well, I guess I was still considering what she brought up. About how we seemed to be making the decision together. Like we were looking for our place or something."

"And you don't like that?"

"No, that's the thing. I think I'm supposed to dislike it but. I don't. It makes so much sense. Honestly, in the last 2 months how many nights have we spent alone? 4, 5?"

"Two."

"That's my point. We are always at your place or my place. Our stuff is so mixed up I find myself forgetting to take something home with me far more than I forget to take it to your place. I thought I would need to hold onto my own place but...Remember when I told you that home is wherever you are and it's been that way for a very long time?"

"Yeah, I do." He smiled at her, remembering. That was hands down one of the nicest things she'd ever said to him but it didn't feel manly to admit it.

"Well I thought I would need to hold on to my own place tightly, to assert my independence. But it's just not true. We've each carved out our own spaces in each other's homes. I have the chair by the window. You never use it and when I need space you let me have it and you don't push me. At my place you take the balcony and I respect that."

"So, what are you saying, Temperance. You want to move in with me?" His heart leaped at that thought. It was scary and very _committal _but it was really nice to think about.

"No, not exactly."

_Well that's confusing._ He wasn't sure what to say so he waited for her to continue.

"I think moving into your place would be a mistake. You have everything arranged, you have your patterns and behaviors. When I'm there I may alter them a little but if I were to move in I would be shoving your stuff around, altering your routines permanently. And not to mention Parker. Wouldn't that make me basically an intruder in his Daddy's world to simply move in and start changing things?"

"You really aren't making much sense, Temperance. First you say how you want a new place. Then you want to move in together. Now you don't want to move in with me. What's the deal?"

Her frustration was evident. She wasn't getting through. Taking a deep breath she laughed. "Has Angela ever told you about the 'relationship stages'? 'Spend the night, spend the weekend, exchange keys, romantic weekend away, extended vacation, and then move in together.' It's hokey but still humorous. If those are the relationship stages we really got a few things out of order."

"Temperance, I..."

"We've had each others keys for years. We spent the night together, then the weekend in the same week. We've never taken a vacation or a weekend away together but we've been utterly inseparable for two months."

"Temperance," he smiled at her, "I believe you just held a very fierce and well thought out argument with yourself. What it boils down to is simply what do you want to do?"

"I...want to live with you."

He released a breath through his teeth. "That's progress. Ok, so you want to live with me, but not at my place. So, where?"

"Well, how about we have the realtor find us some properties to look at? My lease will be up in less than two months. If we don't find something by then I can put most of my stuff in storage and move in to your place for awhile. If that's okay, that is."

"She'll also need to list my place."

"There are considerations with Parker too, you know, " she pointed out.

"So, lets go ask him."

Temperance turned into Seeley and kissed him. "I love you, Seeley."

He squeezed her tightly, then pulled her to her feet. "I love you too, Temperance."

* * *


	3. The Search

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters or song lyrics here. But the characters and the non-couple romance both inspire and frustrate me!

My stories are continuous parts of the same tale. If you'd like to start at the beginning please visit my author profile for an ordered listing.

I had originally planned two stories to follow the line to this point but they ended up flowing well into one which should be about 8-10 chapters when complete.

Hope you enjoy! Please review.

* * *

It had taken only a week to find a buyer for his house and the buyers wanted a fast closing. They were having far more trouble finding their own place though. With both of them fully invested in the search there were many considerations and no need to back-burner any of them. Parker was a huge part of the planning. Aside from space, and distances to work, they had to consider his needs. Was there any play areas nearby? How close was it to Rebecca? Was there an unsafe balcony he could fall off or toss off something dangerous? There were so many things she'd never though of when looking for a home for a single woman.

Seeley had temporarily moved in with her after his house sold and that had necessarily restricted his overnight time with Parker. Rebecca had no issues with Temperance; they got along well. But in her place there simply was no where decent for him to sleep. Less time with his son made Seeley decidedly surly. They were feeling the burn of the cramped quarters and impending end of her lease. Tomorrow the realtor had 3 more properties to show them and she sincerely hoped the magic one had a spot on that list.

Temperance decided that the best thing she could do right now would be drag him to bed and sex him into a stupor but he wasn't biting. He was stubbornly insisting on staying hunched at the table sorting paperwork. The longer he sat, the more hunched he became. The more hunched, the more punchy. She walked up behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Let me rub your shoulders, Seeley."

"No thanks, I'm still working here."

Rather than get offended, she switched gears and headed back to the bedroom. He'd never seen the second Christmas gift that he'd asked her to save. They'd fallen so quickly into their couple relationship she had forgotten about it. Pulling the emerald satin off the hanger, she slipped into it and covered herself with his robe. Returning, she saw him staring off into space but as he heard her approach he began writing again.

"Seeley, my neck hurts. Will you rub it for me?" He narrowed his eyes at her but arose and followed her to the couch. One thing she'd learned about Seeley; while he had a hard time taking any type of charity he was ever eager to do anything for others. He often wouldn't accept that he might need something from her but was more than willing to give her anything she asked for.

She guided him to the couch then turned away, giving him her back. She loosened the robe just enough to give him good access to her neck. His ministrations were magic. She wasn't really lying about her neck hurting and she felt herself relax into him as the tension melted away. At first she didn't notice but as his hands moved he was steadily loosening the robe further and further until it fell off her shoulders and the emerald green of the gown winked at him. He stopped and ran his hands under one strap, feeling the material.

His voice was noticeably husky when he asked, "When did you get this? I've never seen it before."

"I've had it since Christmas, Seeley. This was the gift I never gave you."

The color of the gown both brought out her eyes and set off her skin in a way that mesmerized him. She turned to face him and his eyes followed the deep V of the front - down one side and back up the other to her face. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"Take me to bed, Seeley?"

He nodded at her, saying nothing. They disappeared into the bedroom, leaving the decisions and the tension outside that door.


	4. Moving Day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters here.

My stories are continuous parts of the same tale. If you'd like to start at the beginning please visit my author profile for an ordered listing.

Hope you enjoy and stick with it. It's about to get even better! I do so love the Angela/Temperance heart to hearts. Please review.

* * *

It was moving day. They had found the perfect place with plenty of space. It was further out that she'd hoped but a longer commute was worth the quiet area, the view, and yard for Parker to play in. They had gathered a lot of help for the day and everyone was standing in the empty living room, awaiting direction.

"Alright. Zack, you go put the bed together. Seeley and Russ already brought it in. You should find the necessary tools in there as well. After you get that done, could you please start putting Parker's bed together? We want to make sure he has a place to sleep as soon as possible. Angela and I will start unpacking the kitchen while you 3 guys," pointing at Seeley, Hodgins and Russ, "keep bringing in furniture." Everyone quickly dispersed to their assigned tasks and she and Angela moved into the kitchen.

"Brennan, I have to say that I'm really impressed. I can't believe you're actually moving in with Booth. I'm proud of you, sweety."

Temperance smiled at her. "It's your fault, you know." She laughed at Angela's shocked, open mouth. "Remember when Hodgins was trying to get you to marry him and we talked about how I miss so much when I spend all my time planning for what can go wrong? Well with Seeley...You told me that it wasn't just me missing out. The person I was holding back from was also missing out. With him, we'd been through so much together I decided not to do that. I trust him completely so I decided to stay true to that and trust him with...me. I didn't want to cause him to miss out on anything."

Angela pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you. You two make such a great couple. Parker seems to really love you."

"Yes he does," she said quietly, thinking back to their breakfast ritual. She felt uncomfortable with how much that mattered to her but the memory made her smile nonetheless. The feeling when Parker smiled at her, when she made him happy, was pleasantly fulfilling and she didn't understand why it mattered so much. "Seeley is really eager to get Parker again for an overnight or weekend but with tomorrow being Mother's Day he might not see his son for a week. I want everything to be ready for Parker when he gets here."

"How are you? About tomorrow being Mother's day and all?"

"I've been so focused on everything that I really haven't thought about it much. We've been so busy. But I know Seeley will insist on marking it tomorrow. Probably taking me out to her grave." While she didn't believe that her mother could hear her, his insistence on dragging her out there gave her comfort.

"That's a good thing, hun. He loves you very much."

"Yes," she smiled. "I know."

They worked steadily in the kitchen: washing and drying, putting away things into cabinets and drawers, and sorting out duplicate items to give away. Zack had finished their bed and was working on Parker's while the moving trio had managed to unload the furniture and were now working on the boxes. Complaints about her heavy boxes of books drifted through to them with every round unloaded and they happily returned cat calls and taunts to their sweaty movers. They each took a bathroom and set up a few necessities while Zack finished Parker's bed. So far she hadn't managed to find a shower curtain but she had towels and an entire package of soap.

Zack was now done and helping unload the last of the boxes while they moved in and started unpacking Parker's things. She didn't want to place it all for him but she did want to at least get his bed made, clothes hung and toys out. They'd decided they would let him have a say in where everything went next time but they also didn't want him to spend the entire time unpacking.

Seeley poked his head around the corner to check on their progress. "We've got everything in now. Russ, Hodgins and I are going to return the trucks and pick up some lunch then we can start moving furniture around." He rolled his eyes in anticipation of that but nonetheless bent down to give her a quick kiss before leaving.

"Aww!"

This time it was Temperance rolling her eyes but Angela was too engrossed to care. "Has the 'M' word come at all? And what about kids? Parker is really taken with you...wouldn't it be nice to have another little boy of your own that looked just like his daddy?"

"Angela! We haven't really talked about either. We're happy and between work and home why do we need to add anything else? He knows how I've always felt about both..."

"Things can change, girl!" Angela decided that she was one short step away from forcing Temperance to declare one way or the other it seemed like she was still too shaky to go with 'yes'. No need to add any barriers for dear Seeley when he decided to push the issue.

Temperance relaxed when Angela smiled and switched gears. She wasn't comfortable at all thinking about these things. She used to be so sure of her opinions and while her brain could still spout all those reasons she found it harder to believe in them with each passing day. Further thought was cut off as she heard the guys return and jumped to her feet. One thing she could deal with was the grumbling of her stomach.

They ate quietly and heartily. Everyone was well-worked and hungry. Realizing it was already 2 they jumped quickly into placing the largest furniture pieces before everyone had to leave. With a few minor debates, they managed to get everything placed, roughly, before people began to trickle away. Russ was the first to leave. Zack, Angela and Hodgins followed shortly after. As they turned to go, Angela pulled Temperance into a tight hug and whispered in her. "Tonight, you have no Parker and you have your brand new place. You better christen this baby good, girl!"

Temperance blushed but smiled as she closed to door and leaned against it. Seeley was leaning up against the wall behind her, staring at her. He'd already removed his shirt and she watched the muscles play under his skin as he ran his hands through his hair. Angela's statement brought to mind many good possibilities but she wanted to do so much more first. Finding a shower curtain was still high on her list.

She walked over and wrapper her arm around his waist and they turned to survey their new home. "Whew, look at all those boxes."

He smiled down at her, "We're worth it, babe."

* * *

_Still more to come and I might just write an 'M' one shot about that christening evening too..._


	5. Surprise

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters here.

My stories are continuous parts of the same tale. If you'd like to start at the beginning please visit my author profile for an ordered listing.

Hope you enjoy! Please review.

* * *

"Parker! Your mom is here!" she yelled, as she smiled at Rebecca. "We had a little game about me not feeling well and saying we couldn't play together much this weekend. So he thought it was funny to order me to bed and ban me from his room."

"Any idea what's wrong?"

"No, just been feeling bad for a few days, part of the days at least. Sometimes I feel great, sometimes I feel terrible, and most of the time I'm just really tired. Seeley took Parker to the park yesterday and I slept the whole time they were gone."

Parker came down the hallway, hugging her leg as he headed out the door. "Feel better, Tempe!" he yelled and with a quick wave he was headed to the car. Rebecca started to say something more to Temperance but instead simply shrugged and turned to chase him down.

Temperance smiled and closed the door with a yawn. Seeley was out doing a little shopping and a nap sounded so good again. _Just a minute on the couch, then I'll start some dinner._ She opened the living room window to enjoy the breeze and listened to the leaves rustle. Fall was one of her favorite seasons and the leaves were just beginning to turn. Temperance quickly drifted off, lulled by the sound.

* * *

Seeley returned as evening fell. When she didn't answer to the first call of her name he quietly moved in the bags and went to find her. Quickly spotting her on the couch, he stopped to watch her sleep. She'd opened the window during the day but as night fell it the air had chilled and she was curled up into a ball. He dropped a blanket over her and ran his finger lightly across her brow, leaving her to sleep.

Seeley was worried about her. Temperance rarely got sick and she was so energetic. But for the last few days, or even a week, she was sleeping all the time. It just wasn't like her. If she didn't get better soon he was going to insist on a doctor's visit. He'd even drag her if he had to. Pushing his worry aside he set out supplies and made himself a quick sandwich before settling into paperwork. They needed put their notes together but he couldn't bear to wake her. It could wait.

He worked steadily until 11. Finding her still asleep he picked her up and gently carried her to bed.

* * *

Temperance awoke the next morning, disoriented. She remembered falling asleep on the couch yesterday afternoon but she was most definitely in bed now and completely nude. Vague memories of being carried to bed came back to her. _Pretty certain we made love,_ she thought,_ at my insistence._ She remembered a slow tender touch and a languorous feeling in her limbs, but not much more.

She started to get up but her stomach protested. _Not again._ Waking up and spending the first half an hour with her new friend Mr. Toilet Bowl was getting old. _Maybe Seeley was right. A doctor's visit might be just in order. But not today._ She was going to have breakfast with Angela, stomach willing. She padded into the bathroom and eyed the toilet, testing her stomach. _Seems okay._ Hoping she could just get in the shower and go, she eased on the water. _Good so far._ Waiting for the water to heat she leaned up against the counter and closed her eyes. "I think I'm good," she said, with a mental pat on the back, and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt so wonderful. _Nope, no reason to see a doctor. No reason at all._

* * *

Angela called Temperance twice from the cafe while she was en route. The good will of her stomach hadn't lasted and she had to stop in the middle of the shower to go greet Mr. TB again. Still feeling a little green, she'd managed to finish her shower and leave quietly with a kiss to Seeley's sleepy lips.

Angela was engrossed in a magazine when Temperance entered. She snagged a large blueberry muffin and a coffee and sat down with a thud. Giving Angela a weak smile she dug in while Angela talked.

"Sweetie! Are you okay? You don't look so hot. Booth told me you were sick but wow, honey, what is it? You don't get sick. You're like a rock. Did you really take 2 naps this weekend?" Glad her mouth was full, Temperance just smiled at her and shrugged. But Angela had run out of questions and was waiting for a response. Temperance, instead, continued to think as she chewed. _Sick every morning, very tired, must just be a stomach bug, right? Every morning. Morning. Oh my GOD._ The sudden sheer panic on her face was not lost on her best friend.

"Oh God honey, what? Did I say something?"

_This can't be happening. It's not possible._ She wished she was anywhere but with Angela right now. Dear Angela who read her every thought. There was no recovering from this. "I've just been sick. I can't explain it but oh, Angela, there's only one explanation that makes any rational sense." She couldn't bear to say it but her eyes spoke volumes.

"Sweetie, could you be...pregnant?"

* * *

She was very very scared but more than that she was absolutely furious. How could this happen? She was very adamant that she never wanted this under any circumstance. T_hose damn come hither, smoldering eyes._ An unbidden image of a little boy with those same eyes came to mind. _Argh!_

The damnable man himself was immersed in paperwork, hunched at their dining room table. She leaned up against the wall and cleared her throat. He turned with a smile but seeing her face he quickly rose and came to her side. "What's wrong, Temperance?" His clear concern nearly broke her thin hold on her emotions.

"Seeley, you once said that you were better for Parker being in the world and that some day I would see that. Do you still feel that way?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

A tear fell down her cheek and she couldn't seem to find her voice, instead moving toward the bathroom. She returned cradling something unseen. Pausing, she tried again to speak but couldn't. She simply opened her hand and showed him the positive pregnancy test.

"Oh my...Temperance...really? That's amazing!" His joy was unmistakable but a quick search of her face showed him that Temperance was feeling something else entirely.

Seeing his excitement completely shattered that tenuous hold and she broke down completely. Her head thudded to his chest and she thoroughly went to pieces in his arms. When her sobs subsided somewhat he guided her to the couch.

"Talk to me, Temperance."

"I...I never wanted this. I never wanted to be a mother, Seeley. I feel...like I'm falling through space and there is absolutely nothing to grab on to..."

He hooked his finger under her chin and l turned her face to his. "Temperance. You didn't want love either and look how well that turned out?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "That's different, Seeley. I chose you, you chose me. It was a rational weighing of ..."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Sure it was. Look, how much do you love me."

"More than I could express."

"Take that and multiply it infinitely."

"That's impossible, See..."

"Just consider it. Take your love for me and multiply it by the highest number you can conceive and then some. _That _is how much you will love this child. You were afraid to love me, afraid for us to move in together and you will be very much afraid when you look at this child. But that won't matter because you will feel more love than you can imagine."

"I believe you. I...don't feel it yet but I believe you, and I love you. And it_ pleases me_," she paused and grinned sheepishly at him, "to consider mixing our features."

Seeley doubled over in laughter. He laughed so hard he couldn't speak. Her stunned look should have stopped him but he couldn't help himself. "Temp...oh god...Temperance," he wheezed out the words, he was laughing so hard. "Mixing our...oh god that's great."

She waited for him to settle down. When he could speak again he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh but I've just never heard it put that way," chuckling. "It also pleases me to think of having a child with you, babe. How about a little girl with your beautiful eyes and beautiful skin, and my witty charm." He winked at her and pulled her close.

"No, I've already decided it should be a little boy with your eyes. All the ladies will love him! Oh god," she said, sobering up. "I guess the FBI will know about us now..."

It frightened him how fast her mind could work but he considered the truth to her words. He was amazed they'd kept it secret for so long, even living together for 4 months with his bosses none the wiser. But if her pregnancy alone didn't terminate their partnership the discovery of the father's identity surely would. While he was sad at the thought he expected it to happen long before now and the good in this definitely outweighed the bad.

"We can't help that. If it happens it happens but there is something else we should consider. I know how you feel about marriage..."

"Seeley, I..."

"No, let me finish. I know how you feel about marriage. I know you think it's a way for me to put a claim on you, or something. You think it's about dominance. And I'm not going to ask you right now. But I want you to just consider that maybe there are more reasons than that to get married. Maybe it used to be about dominance but sometimes it's simply two people who want to say to the world 'we are madly in love' and that's all that matters. You don't think you need that paper to show that commitment. But it's not wrong to _want _it. _I_ want it. I don't want to own you, Temperance, but I do want to cherish you and commit to you. Forever. Just think about it, okay?"

She started to speak again but he held up his hand. "Just think about it, babe. No rash answers." He planted a soft kiss on her nose and rose. "Right now, if earlier is any indication, we need to go buy you a few things, like some Saltines, maybe some ginger snaps, or ginger ale...I am so going to take care of you, babe!"


	6. Realizations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters here.

My stories are continuous parts of the same tale. If you'd like to start at the beginning please visit my author profile for an ordered listing.

I'm sorry that it's been almost a week since I updated. There are at least a couple more chapters to come :) Hope you enjoy! Please review.

* * *

Swearing Angela to secrecy, even from Hodgins, they had managed to make it a month without disclosing anything but that was about to change.

"Nothing happened, Seeley!"

"But it could have. You were caught in a lot of danger out there today, Temperance! You can't keep doing that!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Seeley!"

He stopped and took in a deep breath, chest heaving. _Maybe I should count too._ He'd been scared before but the longer he knew Temperance the worse it got. He didn't think he could be more terrified than he was when she was buried alive but oh how well today had shattered that assumption.

"Temperance, please...you aren't just you anymore. Please think about the baby."

Her face crumbled and she sat down on the bed with a thud. In their bed, when it was just the two of them, she could let herself be happy and dreamy about their future. It didn't feel weak when it was just them. But out, in the world, she felt that she still had to prove she was capable of taking care of herself and taking on anyone and anything.

Seeley sat down beside her and took her hand in his. "Temperance. You're so strong and so brave. You scare the hell out of me but I would never try to change you like that. But your strength needs to be used differently now. Use it to protect our child. And use it not to give me a heart attack before I'm 40, okay?"

_Dammit! I hate that read-me-like-a-book talent of his._

Temperance had known it was a mistake to enter the building almost immediately but she'd refused to acknowledge it and barreled down the hallway after Seeley as he chased the suspect. Even as she became winded she pushed past it and kept pumping her arms, determined to prove that nothing was different. Seeley, nonetheless, steadily outran her. When he pushed out the back door she stopped and headed back to the front only to meet a second suspect jumping down the stairs four and five at a time. He paused to look at her and she did something she'd never done before. She let him go. Seeley had returned with the first and she simply described the man and claimed she was too far away to stop him.

"Temperance? Talk to me."

She raised her head looked at him, considering her words. "I felt fear today, Seeley. Fear like I've never felt. I've been afraid when the situation merited it, when I was buried, when Lappin tried to kill you with a pipe, etc, but today I felt fear just going into that building. I felt fear when I couldn't keep up with you, fear of what we might face, and even more so..." She paused to collect her thoughts and her shaky voice. _I hate feeling like this!_ "I...that second guy didn't come down out of my reach, Seeley. He came down right in front of me. I let him go. I let him walk right out the door because I was afraid."

Seeley pulled her in so tightly she cried out. "I'm glad you did! Please, Temperance, no more field work, okay? If not for yourself, me, or the baby, stop for the work okay?"

"I don't understand."

"I couldn't concentrate out there for fear for you, babe. I did manage to catch the guy, sure. But all I could think about was where you were and if you were okay. I was so tempted to let that guy go so I could go back and check on you. That's not right. I can't do my job if I don't know that you're safe. The job is bigger than us, bigger than what we want." He moved his hand down to her still-flat stomach. "And so is this."

"But who will go out with you?"

Drawing in a breath, he let it out with a heavy sigh and fell back onto his back. With little enthusiasm he answered, "Zack, I guess?"

"I guess so. Or you could take really great video for me. But I think," she paused to look at him, "you would really hate doing that. You'd get bored. And I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it but Zack. So you might as well take him to begin with."

"I won't need him that much. It might work."

"But you need me all the time out there!"

"No, I don't." He grinned at her. "I just like having you out there."

Temperance moved to lay down next to him and he shifted to accommodate her and fold her into his arms. They fell into companionable silence as he stroked her arm and she was the first to speak. "I think it's time we tell the FBI everything."

Seeley sighed, but knew she was right. It couldn't continue forever. The move in their relationship from partners to lovers had been so natural but he knew all along they couldn't have it all. "I'll miss going out there with you. It's hard to get to the point where you trust someone so completely. Being out there with you is as natural as breathing," he paused and she could feel laughter rumble through him, "well, as long as you don't have a gun that is."

Reaching back she pinched him, making him laugh harder. A struggle ensued and she cried foul when she found herself once again pinned beneath him. He was still laughing as he paused to look down at her. Temperance saw the moment his eyes changed to desire and she responded in kind, all argument and discussions of the future forgotten.


	7. The Answer

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters here.

My stories are continuous parts of the same tale. If you'd like to start at the beginning please visit my author profile for an ordered listing.

Somewhat shorter chapter than usual, but it's an important one ) Hope you enjoy! Please review.

* * *

"Seeley, what if...what if I let our baby down like my mom, my parents, did to me?" Temperance hadn't really meant to say that and truly had not yet admitted the worry to herself until the words left her lips. They were lying in bed. He'd been tender and gentle with her tonight, almost reverential, and she found her brain had far less hold on her lips than she liked. That seemed to happen a lot in their bed.

"You won't."

"But..."

"You won't." He was on one elbow now, looking down at her. "You have such a great mind, Temperance, but you also have a great heart. You will see our child and look at her, or him, and love her more than you know. You will do everything you can for that child and along the way there will be times that you don't understand each other, but the love will always prevail."

"Seeley, about what you asked before...about marriage..." She hated his worried look, fixed on his face the moment she mentioned marriage. "I've been thinking about it a lot since you asked. I'd already thought about it even before you asked. Rebecca once came to your office, you know, and she asked me not to tell you. It was while you were in with the double wives, ironically."

"Rebecca? What's she..."

"Let me finish. I asked her, as she walked away, why she said no to you. Her reply stuck with me. She felt that you wanted to take away her identity. She believed that if she said yes to you that her independence would be lost and she'd lose something, as a person, that she valued. By the time she realized that saying no was a mistake it was too late. You had lost your 'moment' she said."

"What's that have to do with..."

"I thought about that a lot. Her reasons are a lot like my reasons for shunning marriage. I've always felt that marriage was a woman saying it was okay for a man to dominate her and I resisted that violently. But in since we've been together, really together, I've seen something totally different. We have a give and take that I never expected. We both like to be in control. Sometimes you win and sometimes I do but no one completely subdues the other person. And even more surprising to me is the finding that," she looked at him before continuing, considering whether she should say it or not, "sometimes it's nice to be dominated."

"Oh really, so you like it when I..."

"Just a little!" she said as she playfully shoved him. "It's nice to know that if I trust you with a little control over me and if I hand you that, you'll hand it back when I need it. You won't hold it or store it up or use it against me. What I'm trying to say is that...I would love to marry you. Yes, I will marry you."

He whooped loudly and pulled her tightly to him. He hugged her close and kissed her before pulling back to search her face. "Really? You're sure, Temperance?"

"I am absolutely sure. I love you. You make me happier than I ever thought possible and it's only grown."

"Any idea when you might want to, you know."

"How long do are people usually engaged? I mean, logistically, we have to plan around our baby, but that isn't why I want to marry you so for that alone I don't feel a reason to rush but at the same time I think I'd like to do it before the birth."

"Well, you'll probably start showing toward Christmas so if you want to do it before then..."

"Oh I don't care about that so much."

"You'll probably be getting over the morning sickness about the same time," he grinned, "so that would make for a much more fun honeymoon!"

"Now you're talking, buster. You better take me somewhere nice!"

Looking at her seriously he paused, "Everywhere is nice with you. As long as I'm with you, babe, everything else is gravy. However, we are not going anywhere where there's a genocide, a cannibalistic tribe, or a civil war. Okay?"

"Deal!"

* * *

_More to come..._


	8. Smells like

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters here.

My stories are continuous parts of the same tale. If you'd like to start at the beginning please visit my author profile for an ordered listing.

I'm sorry for another short chapter and I promise it will get much fluffier and sweet again soon. It just felt like a great stopping point and definitely important to show at least a short vignette of the squint squad finding out the latest news. Hope you enjoy! Please review.

Also sorry that it's been a week since my last update. I've been busy. Check out my profile for my latest projects :)

* * *

"Bones!!" Seeley yelled, as he bounded onto the platform.

"Agent Booth..." Zack said, haltingly.

Seeley changed directions, heading to her office, still yelling. "Bones, where are you?"

Zack hurried behind him and tapped him timidly on the shoulder. "Agent Booth..."

Seeley whirled around, facing Zack. "What?" He asked impatiently.

"She, um, went home. They brought in the marina floater today and she took one look at it and ran to the bathroom." Zack looked at him with eyes wide. "I've never seen Dr. Brennan do that before, Agent Booth."

Seeley couldn't decide between worry for Temperance and humor at how much that much have annoyed her.

"Agent Booth, is that funny? I don't understand." _So, apparently humor won out._

"Nothing, Zack. Where's Angela?"

"You rang?" Angela said, as she sauntered into the room, smiling at Seeley.

He looked between Angela and Zack. "Uh, Zack...can you give us a minute?"

Shoulders sagging, Zack walked out with a sigh.

As he watched Zack shuffle out, a small part of Seeley felt bad for him. _Very small_. But he quickly turned back to Angela. "So, what's up, Angela? Where's Bones?"

"Brennan...went home, Booth. But Zack already told you that."

"What _didn't_ he tell me, Angela? Why did you call me?" Angela moved around the room, dragging her hand along the desk as she spoke, while Seeley relentlessly stalked her.

"What he didn't tell you...is what he doesn't _know_..."

Seeley tossed his hands into the air in frustration. "Are you planning to tell me anytime this year? I'd like to get home and take care of my girlfriend," he finished in a furious whisper.

"Some people are asking questions, Booth. Before today. I mean _after _today everyone is asking questions. When are you guys going to share the news already?"

Seeley sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "We were hoping to wait until after her first appointment. But it sounds like that's impossible." He sighed again, heavily. "She's not very happy at losing her _privileges_."

"Privileges?"

"She doesn't want to get stuck in the lab again, Angela."

"Ah, Brennan has tasted life outside the cage..."

"Yeah, exactly. She was hoping she could still go on a few crime scene visits, you know, where it was just examination, no danger, but if she can't handle corpse _ick _in the lab how can she..."

"Yeah...won't the FBI split..."

"Yeah, well. Anyway...go get the others, will you?"

Angela herded the squint squad while Seeley considered what to say. He was sure Temperance would much prefer to be a part of it but he was also sure that it couldn't wait any longer. Her appointment was only 10 days away anyway.

One by one, they filed in. Cam looked bemused, Jack _a_mused and Zack, as normal, _con_fused.

"Alright, uh, well." Seeley really didn't like sharing his personal life "Dr. Brennan and I...well, she..."

Cam's eyes were dancing in amusement. "Seeley, is she leaving us, leaving you, marrying you, or having your baby?"

"Uh. C and D..." He coughed and looked to each one of them for comprehension, while Angela stood off to the side, laughing.

Cam looked tenderly at Seeley then moved in and gave him a hug. "Congratulations, on both. You guys are both so happy, I can see it. You'll make great parents. Little Andy made it through just fine when you had him!"

"Thanks, Cam." He smiled down at her.

"Dude!" Seeley laughed as it hit Hodgins. "Congrats man, that's great!"

Zack, though he understood what he was hearing, still looked confused. "But, that's not logical...Dr. Brennan, getting married? And...reproducing?"

"Yes, Zack!" They all proclaimed in unison, as Hodgins slapped the back of his head.

Seeley clapped his hands and rocked on his feet. "Alright you guys, I'm out of here. I'm going to call my Bones and check on her then go home and _take care of her_."

Zack's face settled into an I-don't-quite-understand-but-everyone-else-is-happy-so-I-will-be-too look and raised his closed fist toward Booth.

Seeley considered his options. _Ah hell._ He quickly bumped fists then spun on his heel and walked out.

"Fiancé, Booth. She's your...," Angela called after him.

A raised hand was his only acknowledgment but there was a noticeable bounce to his step.


	9. Sweets

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters here.

My stories are continuous parts of the same tale. If you'd like to start at the beginning please visit my author profile for an ordered listing.

This story is naturally extending itself, too many cute scenes popping into my head. The next one involves Zack, and Booth...Hope you enjoy! Please review.

* * *

With a gentle touch on the small of her back, Seeley guided Temperance toward the FBI building. Pausing just outside, he turned to her. "Are you ready, babe?"

Temperance wanted to smile and give a resounding yes but she wasn't so sure of her voice. Things were about to change so much. She had her comfort zones, her routines, and she loved them. Going out into the field with Seeley had been such a wonderful experience and knowing that was about to end left a hole in her heart. Looking into the eyes of the man she loved, she felt an odd mixture of pain and joy. Rationally, she knew that her life was fuller day by day with Seeley but she couldn't deny the pain of giving up what they had built and nurtured so long. Her voice quivered slightly as she answered, with a weak smile, "Yes." Temperance threaded her fingers through his and squeezed gently.

She was glad that the squints already knew. Of course she'd been upset that she wasn't there when Seeley told them, but then, at the time, all she could think of was how terrible she felt. And how embarrassing it was to be unable to stand the smell of a corpse. She'd sifted through a dissolving corpse in a bathtub, and now, simply because they had made a baby, she couldn't go near anything dead with flesh. It was both a frustration and a marvel for Temperance, to see how much her body was changing.

Her body was awash with so many new sensations, some pleasant, many not. From waking, until around 10, she couldn't reliably move more than a few feet from a bathroom. Periodically throughout the day, as she became more confident in the stability of her stomach, she would get a swift reminder to not get too comfortable.

Her breasts were achy and huge. Seeley certainly didn't mind that last part but he often got his hands smacked when he got too frisky. She was also tired all the time, but her libido was in overdrive. That was another thing Seeley didn't find objectionable. She'd nearly had him in the closet at work yesterday but they were forced to make a mad dash to right their clothing at the unexpected approach of footsteps and they'd both been left breathless and flushed.

Seeley leaned in close, his breath warm in her ear. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, babe?"

Flustered and hot, with his close proximity, she stammered, "I was, uh, just thinking about what we should say to Sweets."

"Liar," he said teasingly, and nipped her ear.Suddenly she couldn't think at all beyond visions completely inappropriate for the setting. "Stop! Booth!"

Seeley loved it when she became uncomfortable enough to call him Booth. For years, 'Booth' and 'Bones' had been one more way they would keep their distance, one more way they could use to help them keep their hands off each other and their hearts locked up. If he'd needed any confirmation of her thoughts, he just got it.

But, alas, such thoughts would have to wait. They couldn't put off this meeting any longer.

* * *

"Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth. Nice to see you both again. I'm a little confused as to why you asked to see me. It was only 3 months ago that I cleared all concerns about your partnership and released you back into your environment, confident in your working relationship. You weren't due to meet with me again for another..."

"Ah, Sweets, we just missed your beautiful face," Seeley said with a grin. "We wanted to see if you needed any help renting a car, or co-signing a loan..."

"Agent Booth, I've missed you too. Dr. Brennan, would _you _mind telling me the reason for your visit?"

Seeley held up a hand, pointing at him. "You're the expert, Sweets. Why don't you take a guess?"

"Seeley! Stop antagonizing the boy. He just..."

"Seeley?" Dr. Sweets looked back and forth between them, narrowing his eyes. "Something has happened. Something changed between you two!"

They looked at each other and smiled, then turned in unison to stare at Sweets. He continued to start back at them: first at Temperance, then Seeley, then back to Temperance who cocked her head at him, mouth curving into a slight smile.

"You two..." Sweets shook his finger at the pair. "You two finally did it, didn't you? You finally..."

"Did it? Did _it_? Are you 12?" Seeley said, with a smirk.

"You hate it when I use clinical terms..."

"Like anus..." Temperance grinned at him.

"...and you hate it when I use colloquialisms..."

"Just say what you mean; in normal, adult human-speak and we'll do just fine, okay?"

"You and Dr. Brennan have slept together, Agent Booth. You've had sex. Am I right?" Despite speaking with an even tone, he couldn't quite keep the smile from spreading across his face.

Seeley sat back on the couch with his right arm over his head, smiling, squeezing his latest stress toy.

"What a relaxed, satisfied stance, Agent Booth. It's more than sex, isn't it?"

Seeley's expression never changed, but he reached out with his left hand toward Temperance. She threaded her fingers through his, without removing her gaze from Sweets.

With a huge grin, Sweets nodded. "Well alright then. Congratulations to you both on...yeah. I'm happy for you. And," he said, with a satisfied nod, "I must say: I saw it coming."

"Aw, c'mon Sweets. Don't even go..."

"Alright, alright. You two don't want to play. I get that. The question still remains: why me? Why are you here?"

Seeley answered him. "Well we had to tell someone at the FBI and you..."

"Obviously you've been keeping a secret very well for some time now, correct, Agent Booth?" Seeley nodded. "What's changed?"

Temperance was tiring fast. "I'm pregnant, Sweets."

He stared at her, open-mouthed.

"Obviously you didn't see _that _coming, now did you, Sweets?" Seeley cocked an eyebrow and grinned at him.

Temperance smiled at Seeley's joy. He was obviously enjoying torturing the poor boy. But she was tired. All she wanted to do was to go home and collect on the promise he gave her earlier with his breath warm on her ear. She wanted that; before she was too tired to keep her eyes open.

Seeley watched the play of emotions over her face and smiled tenderly. She'd been idly rubbing her thumb over his hand as her mind worked. The movements had now turned decidedly erotic. He clamped his right hand over hers and cleared his throat.

"Yes, she's pregnant, Sweets. We're also getting married. You wanna come?" Sweets continued to stare, speechless, waiting for Seeley to continue. "We've been together since just after Christmas. Yes, we've kept it a secret for more than 9 months. We like our partnership exactly as it is. But obviously it can't be that way anymore. So...we came to you. To...I don't know. Confess?" He shrugged. "What do we do now, doc?"

"First off, I'm flattered you came to me..." At Seeley's hand motion to speed it up he rushed on, "I'd like to meet you guys tomorrow. At the diner. We'll discuss it further there. Right now, I have a patient."

Temperance clamped her other hand onto Seeley's, forming a large hand tower in her lap. Sweets hid his smile beneath his hand and watched them.

"Take me home, Seeley."


	10. Zack and Booth

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters here.

My stories are continuous parts of the same tale. If you'd like to start at the beginning please visit my author profile for an ordered listing. Sorry it's taking me a bit longer to update between chapters, very busy! But this is far from forgotten.

This story is naturally extending itself, too many cute scenes popping into my head. I promise more BB fluff to come :)...Hope you enjoy! Please review.

* * *

Seeley sat down heavily, eyes casually watching Temperance thread her way to the bathroom. Unblinking until the door clicked behind her, he turned to Sweets and affected a sly smile. Almost immediately Sweets began to squirm, cutting his eyes left and right, stammering lightly. _This is just too easy_, thought Seeley. _And I've missed it_. Too slow to stamp that thought out, his smile faded.

"Something wrong, Agent Booth?"

"Naw, Sweets. Just wondering..." He stopped as Temperance returned and took a moment to collect his thoughts as he rose to allow her access to the window chair.

"So, Dr. Sweets. Why here? Why not back at your office again?"

"Direct, as always, Dr. Brennan." Sweets smiled, with only a fleeting touch of discomfort. "I felt it necessary to remove us from the FBI's zone of influence..."

"You mean the entire United States, Sweets?"

Giving Booth an exasperated glance, he continued. "I, what I'm about to say doesn't exactly fall in line with my duty as an employee of the FBI. You asked me what you should do so I did some checking."

"Discreetly, I hope?" asked Temperance.

"Like, totally. The general idea is that if the FBI finds out about a relationship change like yours the Special Agent would be disciplined, possible severely, and the relationship between the agent and the Jeffersonian would likely be over. Forever."

"Well, that sucks." He glanced at Temperance, his brow furrowed. "What do you want to do, babe?"

"Dr. Brennan..." Sweets attempted to cut in.

"Seeley, we can't hide it. Pretty soon you'd have to hide _me _to hide it."

"Agent Booth..."

"Well I sure don't want to get disciplined. They can't take my wheels again." Seeley's furrow deepened.

Sweets slammed his hand on the table, with more force than intended, causing both to turn and stare at him. "Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth...stop doing that! You asked me for a solution and you stopped me at the problem." Pausing, he slid his eyes between them to assure himself of their quiet compliance before continuing. "What I think you should do instead, Dr. Brennan, is take yourself completely off the FBI's radar. Say that you no longer have the time and that, at least for now, Agent Booth will take Dr. Addy with him into the field when a first hand evaluation is necessary. As far as the FBI is concerned, Dr. Addy should be Agent Booth's partner, at least for now."

"I accept your logic, Dr. Sweets. That makes sense. If I'm no longer Booth's partner then the FBI shouldn't care about me at all, right? I will be of no concern. So we can have our child, get married, do whatever we want and they have no rights to care, correct?"

"But, Bones...I see what you're saying Sweets, I do...but Zack? All the time? I mean I know we talked about it Temp...but still..." he finished plaintively, staring between them. He knew they were right, that this was the only way but the thought of countless crime scenes with Zack and the long evenings compiling notes, with Zack, filled him with a little discomfort and a lot of squirming.

"This is the only way, Agent Booth. You don't necessarily have to tell the FBI anything more than that, at this time. It leaves your future options open."

"Okay," he conceded. "But what about our marriage? What about the future? Can we ever be partners again?"

"Well. I doubt they would let you return to the field together but you could make a request, after a suitable amount of time..."

Seeley and Temperance turned to stare at each other. Sweets smiled, watching the communication flow though no words were spoken. Eventually Seeley nodded and Temperance turned back to Sweets. "We'll do it your way Dr. Sweets."

* * *

Zack shuffled from foot to foot, unsure of what to do. It was his first crime scene since Dr. Brennan stepped aside. He'd been to countless crime scenes, but never as the expert in charge. And while Dr. Saroyan was going to be there as well to assist, and supervise, his actions and observations now carried unaccustomed weight, which was not lost on him.

Dr. Brennan had given him continual tips while he prepped. She'd talked with a speed and incessant stream which was very unnatural for her and confused him. Did she doubt his work? Did she not have confidence in his abilities?

Zack didn't yet have his own Jeffersonian cell-phone. Dr. Brennan had called Agent Booth's cell phone four times while they drove to the crime scene. Agent Booth had allowed her to talk to Zack the first three times but now was locked in a heated argument with her, fiercely whispering.

"No, Bones. No. I will not let you talk to him again. Just, no, B..., will you...no...I'm going to..."

Seeley thrust the phone at Zack with a vengeance. "Here, talk to her. But I'm not answering the next call! You hear that, Bones!" His voice rose markedly at the end for the benefit of Dr. Brennan.

"Zack, there's one more thing I need to tell you."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan?"

Zack listened intently and with a quiet, "Yes, Dr. Brennan." he closed the phone, dropping it nervously into his bag.

Seeley stared at him, opening and closing his mouth. Recovering his voice after a moment, he burst out, "Oh you did not just do that, Zack. Give me my phone. Give me my damn..." he said as he reached for Zack's bag, the vehicle swerving wildly.

"I'm sorry, Agent Booth, but Dr. Brennan was _quite _insistent. And, as she is my superior, I must do as she says." Zack announced this in the simple manner he uses to announce test results, or the damnably logical, irrefutable answer to a question.

"Zack. _I_ am the one with the **_gun_**."

"She said you'd say that."

"Oh yeah? What else did she say?"

"To refuse to comply." Zack replied, matter-of-factly.

"That's it?" Seeley wasn't sure what to make of that response. _What game is Temperance playing here?_ He changed course to give himself time to think.

"So, uh, Zack, what do you do when you're not at the lab?"

Taken aback by the suddenness of the question, Zack stammered, "Uh, the usual things."

"Like what, Zack?" _This is very much like pulling teeth._

"Um, building model airplanes, robots..."

"Those are _not _'usual things', Zack." He paused to glare at Zack. "Ever go dancing, or go on a date?"

"I've been told that I look like a marionette in a wind-tunnel when dancing, Agent Booth. It doesn't seem like an advisable pursuit."

"Do you, I don't know...read? Watch TV? go to the movies?"

"The only TV shows that interest me are the crime and science shows by they invariably get the science wrong." Zack sighed in disapproval and shook his head. "I don't go the movies, Agent Booth. If you knew what was on the seats..."

Seeley threw up a quick hand to stop him. "That's okay Zack, spare me."

Zack brightened. "I am currently reading something, Agent Booth. Dr. Brennan gave me a copy of the latest issue of the_ American Journal of Physical Anthropology_. In it is a fascinating study on the..."

_Jeez_, thought Seeley, as Zack continued excitedly. _No wonder we never talked_. He noticed Zack had lapsed back into silence and decided to return to the original topic.

"So, Dr. Brennan told you to keep my phone and not give it back. Did she say why she wanted you to keep it?"

Zack reached into his bag and pulled out the phone, handing it to Seeley. "No, Agent Booth. But she said to give it back to you when you 'got around' to asking that specific question."

Seeley palmed the phone, rubbing his thumb over the display. _She spends entirely too much time with Angela and Cam_, he thought wryly. _I wonder which of them thought this little trick up_.


	11. Pie

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters here.

My stories are continuous parts of the same tale. If you'd like to start at the beginning please visit my author profile for an ordered listing.

Short, completely fluffy chapter to make up for my long absence in posting. I hope you like it! More chapters to come.

Note: This story line started just after "The Santa in the Slush" and while I have incorporated a few minor details from later episodes I'm pretending like the Zack is a baddie story never happened in the tale.

* * *

Hours later, Seeley, completely exhausted, dropped off Zack at the Jeffersonian. Finding that Temperance had already left, he wanted nothing more than to go home and join her for a relaxing evening. _Whatever is left of it_, he thought with a sigh as he checked his watch. _But I can't go home, not yet_. No matter the time, there was one thing he knew he had to get on his way home...

Baked Apple Pie from the Royal Dinner. And strangely...not for him. His Bones had developed quite the craving for it and he teased her mercilessly. He loved to watch her stutter and stammer rational reasons why she had to suddenly eat pie. She pretended to be such a martyr for their child while trying to hide the fact that she savored every hot steaming bite. Sweets said it was his way of seducing her and he remembered that with every bite, each signaling that she was his. He knew it didn't make sense, not rationally, but he didn't care. She was his, she was eating pie, he could think any damn thing he liked about the relationship between the two.

* * *

He opened the door quietly, hoping to surprise her. It was after 9. She'd be exhausted but she'd be awake, waiting for her pie. _And me_. As he rounded the corner he heard her talking. She was sitting at the dining room table with papers and files spread, and Zack and Angela on the laptop. When she realized he was coming she quickly closed the connection, cutting Angela off mid-stride. She affected a yawn and turned to him with a smile.

"Pie?"

"I decided not to get you any tonight, sorry."

"But, our..."

"Yep, gotta teach the little bugger discipline early, babe. He can't be the master of us, nope."

"_She _wants pie."

"Oh, really? Did she suddenly get the ability to speak?"

Temperance, seeing the pie container, made a swipe to grab it. Seeley neatly dodged her efforts and moved around the table. Raising an eyebrow in challenge, he waited. She considered her options. And she considered how much longer that pie would stay hot and steaming. _Not long_. Slowly walking around to the right, she advanced on him as she talked.

"I talked to Zack."

"Oh really? Are you going to ask him to take my gun next time? Or my keys?"

"He said you had a _very _nice conversation in the car."

"Um-hmm." She'd backed him into a corner and began inching her hands up his sides, underneath his shirt. He closed his eyes, his lips moving soundlessly.

"What are you saying?"

"Hail Mary, Mother of..." but he lost his grip on both his control and the pie as she moved from a tortuously light caress to full and merciless tickling. With the last measure of control he deposited the pie heavily on the table and ducked around her, unsure whether the desire to tickle or eat would win out. He barely stopped himself from grinning when she ignored the pie and followed him, arms outstretched. A quick dart around the coffee table and he let her catch up. But Temperance got the last laugh when she neatly tripped him as he backed up and she landed squarely on his chest. If he had any breath he would have appreciated the way she'd trapped him. He did notice the bare legs straddling him but all he could do was hold on to them as he wheezed and attempted to breathe.

"Whoa, Temperance, maybe you should lay off the pie!"

"What?" She attempted to rise but his arms pinned her down. "I'm only approximately 10 weeks. I've gained 8 pounds! Many thin women gain weight quickly, I..."

Seeley smothered the rest of her protests with a kiss. "I like the changes in you, babe. You've got a nice round, _rounder _butt, and a nice full breasts." Giving each named asset an appreciative pat he sat up, keeping Temperance in the same position, straddling his lap. "I find you very sexy when you're pregnant. I find you sexy anytime. I love you, Temp."

"I love you too, Seeley, but you're not getting off that easy." Temperance hoisted herself up and went back to the table. "Hmmm, pie." She savored the smell as she opened the box. "And it's still hot too." She padded to the kitchen in search of a fork. He smiled as he heard her drop the first one. She'd become quite the klutz already and it amused him as much as it irritated her. Temperance didn't like most of the changes she was going through but he found most of them amusing, arousing, or both.

Seeley continued to sit on the floor, listening to the sounds of bliss coming from around the corner. Temperance was not a quiet eater when she thought he was out of earshot and her sounds of pie-appreciation mimicked the sounds he hoped she'd be making soon in the bedroom. When he heard her coming his way he hastily stood up and leaned against the wall.

"So, Dr. Brennan, what's my punishment?"

Temperance took him by the arm and began dragging him down the hallway. "I haven't decided. I can be quite creative." Reaching the side of the bed she turned to him and smiled, "But I know I'm going to like it."

After what felt like an eternity Seeley quietly murmured into the tangled covers, "God you're a mean, creative vixen."

"Remind me to upset you again tomorrow," he breathed, as she smiled.


	12. Waiting Room

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters here.

My stories are continuous parts of the same tale. If you'd like to start at the beginning please visit my author profile for an ordered listing.

Sorta fluffy, sorta angsty but definitely more chapters to come. Please review.

* * *

"So, I was thinking an elopement, soon." Seeley said, as he hunted for another magazine as they waited in the doctor's office.

"Seeley, I thought we agreed..."

"I'm just saying, that with the baby and work and everything that maybe an elopement would be best. We could find some rustic chapel in the mountains and have a romantic, quiet ceremony."

"Hiking through the woods while 4 or 5 months pregnant is not romantic. It's not even fun. Or practical."

"But we need to make some kind of plan, Temp. The baby will be here before you know it and we haven't made any decisions yet."

"Yes. We did. We _decided _that we would make wedding decisions after our first appointment. You can wait one more hour."

"Yeah, right. We've only been here 5 minutes. We have a lot of free waiting room time left to go. What else do you want to talk about?"

"We could talk about baby plans," Temperance suggested.

"That might as well wait until after this appointment too."

"Here's a novel idea. Let's talk about work. You know, that thing we used to do together? How we met? Our mission. _Your _mission. How many people, exactly, have you killed?"

An elderly woman next to Temperance jerked her head up at the question. Seeley leaned across Temperance. "I'm an FBI agent Ma'am, and a former sniper. No need to worry."

"Temperance, do you really think this is a good place to discuss that?" he fiercely whispered. "Since, you know, we're in a waiting room filled with women, many of them pregnant, I thought we might discuss happy things.

"Work makes me happy, Seeley. You think having a child and getting married is going to change that?"

"It will change you, babe. You can't help that."

"Is that what you want, hmm? A different woman? You want a woman who sits at home, popping out children and waiting on your every whim?"

"No, of course not. I want you, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Brennan? Are you sure you don't want Temperance Booth, housewife extraordinaire? Don't you expect me to change my name?"

"I am _not _answering that question."

Temperance crossed her arms, eyes militant. Seeley considered his options. He wanted to hug her and hold her and tell her that he loved her and always would but he had the distinct impression it would be akin to hugging a porcupine at this point. One of the downsides to pregnancy was her emotional seesaw. Never one to enjoy her emotional side, she'd always felt comfortable with only one emotion: anger. No picnic before, that emotion definitely hadn't improved. At least she didn't hit him anymore. She was a bit too off-balance to try and she knew it.

They sat in silence, each letting their eyes roam around the room. There were a myriad of women around them, many in various stages of pregnancy. One woman looked as if she'd stuffed a bed-full of pillows under her shirt and dozed restlessly, her swollen ankles propped up on the table. Another looked happy and pert, and very much like a perfect basketball could pop out from underneath her dress at any moment.

A third woman, with a small boy in tow, lumbered toward their section and sat down heavily across from them. Seeley watched as the little boy continued to prod his mother for everything he could think of.

"Can I have a snack?"

"Not right now, Joshua."

"But I'm hungry."

"No."

"Can I have a drink?"

"You can have some water."

"Yuck, water yuck."

"Shh and read your book."

Seeley stole a glance at Temperance who was studying the scene intently. She had a particularly odd look: a combination of awe and consternation. Her hand stole to her abdomen and the gesture was not lost on the mother.

"Is this your first?"

"Uh, yes."

"How far along?"

"We don't know yet. This is our first appointment. My guess is about 10 weeks though."

"How exciting! My triplets are at 30 weeks now. Joshua here has named them Blue, Brother, and Shoe. At least I have a few more weeks to convince him those aren't their names and that none of them are going to be a brother."

"Triplets," Seeley sputtered. "Wow. I can't...imagine...We'll take a single, please thank you."

"We'll deal. Joshua is a handful at times, especially now that he hit the terrible twos, but our triplets are all girls so we'll see if it's any different this time around."

"We do have an older son that's 7. Well he does," Temperance added, pointing at Seeley.

"Oh how, sweet. He's old enough to help then."

"Brennan! Temperance Brennan." exclaimed a nurse as she opened the door.

"Congratulations on your triplets, ma'am." Seeley said, as he followed Temperance through the doorway to the next waiting room. He sat down with a sigh as Temperance went with the nurse to be weighed and answer questions. _My god, triplets._ The thought terrified him. He loved Parker but, three at once? And what would Temperance do with two when she still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of how one would affect her life?

Temperance returned and sat down heavily. "I'm so tired."

"Any sickness, babe?"

"No, not at all. Just so sleepy," she said, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep then. You probably have awhile before they call anyway."

Seeley tried not to think anymore about triplets or babies or weddings or anything. He listened instead to Temperance's rhythmic breathing as she sank deeper into sleep. _Pretty soon she's going to snore,_ he thought with a grin.

"Brennan, Temperance Brennan."

He prodded her gently awake, feeling guilty. She really did look tired. But she dutifully rose and followed the nurse, stifling a yawn.

* * *

"This is going to be a bit cold, but it will allow us to get a picture of the baby and check development. Just relax..."


	13. Snapshot

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters here.

My stories are continuous parts of the same tale. If you'd like to start at the beginning please visit my author profile for an ordered listing.

A little short, mostly fluffy but at least 2 more chapters to come. Please review.

* * *

Temperance stood nude before the mirror, amazed at her ponderous abdomen. She ran a hand down the right side, pressing gently. A firm kick answered her questing hand. A quick test of the left side met with a more languorous shove.

She's been intellectually prepared for so many things, but nothing could have prepared her properly for the experience of pregnancy. She was no longer nauseated but daily her body grew larger, her balance shifted, and her insides were pushed around by growth and prodded by questing limbs.

_Twins_. The thought still sent a bolt of lightening through her, more than four months after that first doctor's visit. Seeley, in his typical brash fashion, had insisted they check again because, dammit, he'd only ordered one. That lead to a rather heated discussion in the car about how she hadn't ordered one at all. But the fire quickly faded. She may not have asked for this, but she got it. And once she accepted that fact she could hardly contain her happiness. It felt _right_.

A decidedly masculine hand joined hers on her abdomen and Seeley peered drowsily over her shoulder.

"Good morning, babe." He kissed her shoulder and smoothed his hand over her belly, whispering conspiratorially, "And good morning to you too, Eggbert and Omlette."

Temperance frowned at him, but belied it with a playful smack to his hand as she turned to face him. "Couldn't you have picked more feminine nicknames?"

"What? Our little girls are going to be gorgeous but deadly. I almost went with Butch and Spike." He grinned at her cheekily.

Temperance laughed and kissed him, enjoying his stubble as she let her hands roam. He stopped her at his abdomen, "Don't we have stuff to do today?"

"Angela's handling it. We just have to show up tomorrow, she says," Temperance said with a sly grin, as she backed him slowly toward the bed.

* * *

Much later, they lay peacefully, with limbs entwined. Seeley's hand was casually draped over her abdomen.

"Twins," he said slowly, with a touch of wonder.

"I know," she replied simply.

"I knew I wanted kids with you Temp, god I knew it for a long time. I just didn't think it would be so soon, or all at once."

"Well, barring complications, twins are very practical. One pregnancy, and then the two will progress through the development stages together."

"Sure," Seeley answered sardonically, "toilet training two girls at once will be a blast."

"I've been doing a lot of research. I have books on raising twins, feedings, infant sleep needs..." She trailed off with a breathy sigh and considered a moment before continuing. "I always thought that if I had kids I should only have one. I could give the child everything, and still have my career. But..."

"So you _did _think about it!"

"Maybe a little," she said, pursing her lips. "Maybe a little more after we found Andy."

"And now that you're having twins? What does that do to the grand one-child-only plan?"

"If the plan doesn't fit, you form a new one. And...since you, and Parker...that plan was gone before I became pregnant. I think I want a big family now. I want a lot of joy in our house." She turned her head to look at him. "Did you know that Parker once called me 'Momma T'?

Seeley's eyes widened. "He what?"

"He was just being silly. He was playing 'gangsta'. I don't know exactly what that means, but that's what he called it. He was going around the house re-naming everything and he passed me and it just...popped out. I think he was as surprised as I was. But then he giggled and went back to the naming and never said it again."

"Did that scare you? When he said that?"

"Not at all, on the contrary it...I know who his mother is and I never want to take her place but...I _appreciated _that moment. It made me feel special and now with these two," she pointed at her stomach, "who are currently using my kidneys for punching bags...well, not literally, but it feels like it, they..."

"You really will be their Mom. No one else will."

"Yes."

"You know you'll be a great Mom."

"I hope so. I just wish my Mom were here though, to show me what books can't."

"That doesn't come from anyone. You have everything you need. You may not like instinct as a guide but instinct won't care what you think when you look at those two little faces for the first time. You'll just know. And what you don't know, I'm sure you can find in that pile of books weighing down the dining room table. And if not there, you can try piles B, C, and D which cover the coffee table, our dresser, and your nightstand." He started to laugh as she reached toward him to tickle him playfully for the offense, but continued breathlessly, "And maybe, sometimes, you'll have to listen to your husband, just a little."

Her hands found the mark and she dug unto his ribs, feigning outrage. "You're not my husband yet, buster!"

"Boring details! Tomorrow is almost upon us!"

"Tomorrow is tomorrow! It's not today. Today is peace and quiet in this bed. Angela is taking care of it. She said we'd just slow her down. And that yes, we really do need lots of flowers."

"And what me? What do I do?"

"Tomorrow you show up. But today...you just need to please your soon-to-be-wife."

"_That_, I can handle."


End file.
